A Story sadder Than Sadness
by Park Heeni
Summary: Kalian pernah merasakan cinta? Sesuatu yang membuatmu ingin memberikan segalanya untuk dia? Selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuknya. Apa definisi yang tepat tentang cinta? Apakah cinta mutlak disampaikan lewat untaian kata? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan cinta yang tak terucapkan? Namun tidak sedikitpun mengurangi betapa besarnya perasaan yang terkandung didalamnya?/KYUMIN/GS/RnR?
1. Prolog

**Warning : Gender Switch, Typos, OOC, and too many naration**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun n Lee Sungmin belong to each other, the story is not mine but I own this fanfiction**

**a/n : ide cerita ini memang bukan murni dari saya. Fanfic ini saya remake dari film More Than Blue / A Story Sadder Than Sadness dan sedikit pengembangan dari saya^^. cerita ini menggunakan side story masing-masing chast, dan untuk chapter awal merupakan Kyuhyun's side.**

**.**

**.**

**A Story Sadder Than Sadness**

'**love without word'**

**Prolog**

.

.

Kalian pernah merasakan cinta? Sesuatu yang membuatmu ingin memberikan segalanya untuk dia? Selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuknya.

Apa definisi yang tepat tentang cinta? Apakah cinta mutlak disampaikan lewat untaian kata? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan cinta yang tak terucapkan? Namun tidak sedikitpun mengurangi betapa besarnya perasaan yang terkandung didalamnya?

Cinta tanpa kata, kalian pernah mengalaminya? Atau sekedar hanya mendengar kisah tentangnya?

Aku pernah merasakannya, cinta yang tak perlu diungkapkan dengan kata.

Pernahkah kalian mendengar semakin besar kau mencintai seseorang maka semakin besar rasa sakit yang harus kau tanggung ketika meninggalkannya?

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk hal itu, kecuali memastikannya tidak kesepian untuk waktu-waktu yang tak akan bisa kuhabiskan untuk menemaninya lagi.

Menjaminnya tetap bahagia disaat ketiadaanku hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan, walau bahagia itu tercipta bukan lagi bersama dengaku.

Meski begitu, aku bahagia mencintai seseorang itu, bahkan sampai akhir kehidupanku.

Ingin mendengarkan kisahku?

Maka dengarkan, aku akan memulainya...

**KyuMin**

**A Story Sadder Than Sadness**

.

.

Aku seperti melihat bintang, ketika memandang wajahnya. Penuh sinar dan menghangatkan.

Aku rasa itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tanpa bicarapun, aku tau dia bisa merasakan cintaku untuknya.

Karena jika cinta selalu memerlukan kata-kata, lalu bagaimana dengan cinta bisu?

.

.

Bagiku dia adalah Cream, dingin seperti es krim namun juga manis seperti es krim.

Dan dia juga lembut seperti es krim.

Dan aku? Aku bukan A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K…. atau seterusnya.

Baginya aku adalah Key, satu-satunya kunci yang dia miliki, yang selalu menemaninya. Membukakan setiap pintu yang ingin ia masuki, kemanapun itu aku akan selalu menemaninya.

Dia adalah Lee Sungmin dan aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Dua manusia yang hidup bersama, yang sama-sama berbagi rasa disaat orang tercinta meninggalkan kami. Ya, hanya kami berdua…

Kami punya banyak kesamaan. Usia kami sama. Kami berdua menyukai mie. Kami suka mendengarkan musik saat hujan turun. Kami menyukai kopi, menyesap aroma pahitnya namun begitu menenangkan setelahnya.

Kami benci sekolah. Membolos bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bermain di pantai saat murid lainnya terkurung dalam gedung yang dinamai sekolah.

Dan kami berdua…sama-sama yatim piatu.

Ia menyukaiku dan aku menyukainya.

.

.

Penjara dan cinta…

Dua hal berbeda yang dasarnya sama.

Yang sama-sama akan menjeratmu.

Cinta bak penjara, setelah kau terjebak kau takkan bisa keluar.

Aku bukan hanya menyukainya, tapi aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Bahkan untuk setiap nafas yang ia hembuskan, aku mencintainya.

.

.

Romeo pasti sangat kawatir…mencintai Juliet tapi takut kehilangannya.

Mengapa dia meminum racun?

Mungkin karena dia mengerti, untuk mencintai seseorang ialah memberikan segalanya.

.

.

Cinta itu seperti es kering. Terkadang dingin, terkadang panas.

Sungmin begitu memikat untukku.

Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya.

Karena aku mempunyai sel kanker yang siap menyerang kapan saja, tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

Aku mencintainya….sungguh mencintainya…

.

.

T.B.C

Annyeong!...saya balik lagi. Setelah lama gak nulis, akhirnya datang lagi bawa ff remake dengan genre angst. FF ini remake dari film **More Than Blue** atau dikenal juga dengan judul **A Story Sadder Than Sadness.** Disini akan ada 3 side story dari masing-masing castnya.

Efek lama gak nulis jadi kesulitan untuk memulai lagi, jadi review berupa saran dan masukan sangat dibutuhkan, yang jelas saya jangan ditodong pistol aja,kekeke.

At last, gomawo sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview ^.^/


	2. Kyuhyun's story

**Warning : Gender Switch, Typos, OOC, and too many naration**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun n Lee Sungmin belong to each other, the story is not mine but I own this fanfiction**

**a/n : ide cerita ini memang bukan murni dari saya. Fanfic ini saya remake dari film More Than Blue / A Story Sadder Than Sadness dan sedikit pengembangan dari saya^^. cerita ini menggunakan side story masing-masing chast, dan untuk chapter awal merupakan Kyuhyun's side.**

**.**

**.**

**A Story Sadder Than Sadness**

'**love without word'**

.

.

_Aku mencintainya, bahkan disaat pertama kali memandangnya_

_Tuhan mempertemukan kami dengan takdir yang begitu rumit_

_Ditinggalkan dan kesepian, kami merasakan hal yang sama_

_Dan Tuhan mempertemukan kami untuk berbagi hal yang sama_

.

.

Ibu akhirnya meninggalkanku setahun setelah ayahku meninggal. Itu, mungkin bukan karena dia membenciku. Dia, muak dengan ayah. Dan aku mengerti, aku juga muak dengan segalanya. Namun ketika dia meninggalkanku sendiri…..aku sangat kesepian.

Ditinggalkan dan sendirian, aku benar-benar memahami bagaimana rasanya. Untuk itulah aku tidak ingin dia kesepian. Aku tidak ingin Sungmin sendiri dan kesepian lagi ketika aku tidak berada disampingnya kelak….

.

.

Seoul, musim gugur 2005

Hari itu, hari dimana aku dipertemukan dengannya. Awal tragis yang mempertemukan kami. Awal dari kesendiriannya yang begitu membuatku larut dalam keadaan yang dinamai 'bersalah'. Mungkin secara langsung itu bukan salahku, namun itu kecerobohan ibuku yang merenggut orang-orang terkasihnya.

Hari itu, ibu tiba-tiba mengajakku mengunjungi rumah abu ayah setelah beberapa hari kepindahan kami ke Seoul. Entah apa maksudnya, yang jelas saat itu ia berkata dengan nada dingin dan acuhnya— seperti biasa.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau sudah bisa hidup mandiri"

"Dan aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku sendiri"

Aku masih disana, memandangi foto ayah dari kotak kaca penyimpanan abu ketika ibu mengucapkannya. Ketika ia dengan mudahnya berkata akan menjalani kehidupan barunya tanpaku.

"Ayahmu meninggalkan banyak kekayaan, jadi aku rasa itu akan mencukupi kehidupanmu"

Dia mengira kekayaan dan uang dapat menjamin seseorang untuk hidup dengan baik-baik saja. Ia berpikir anak berusia 17 tahun akan baik-baik saja dengan limpahan kekayaan yang ditinggalkan oleh suaminya, tanpa adanya kasih sayang yang menyertai.

Aku hanya diam, karena walau berkatapun aku tetap tau dia tidak akan pernah tinggal disampingku lagi. Aku tidak akan memohon seperti waktu kecil dulu ketika aku menangis hanya untuk meminta lebih perhatiannya untukku. Aku juga muak atas segalanya. Ibu telah lama berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda, tidak lagi hangat dan menenangkan. Ibu berubah terlalu jauh menjadi sosok yang tak kukenali. Merokok dan minuman keras, itu adalah hobinya atau hanya pengalihan dari masalahnya dengan ayah, entahlah.

Seperti saat ini, sedari awal mulai melajukan mobil, asap rokok tak hentinya keluar dari mulutnya— menghisap dan menghembuskannya. Aku memilih mengabaikannya, mengamati pemandangan musim gugur disepanjang perjalanan yang ditempuh, mengacuhkan rasa sesak yang dengan keras kusembunyikan. Hingga suara ribut ibu terdengar karena puntung rokoknya mengenai pakaian mewahnya, setelahnya benturan dan bunyi tumbukan yang keras memenuhi pendengaranku. Suara ribut orang-orang sekitar dan wajah panik mereka sedikit membuatku memahami situasi yang sedang terjadi saat itu, hingga sakit yang teramat sangat datang menyapa sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi hitam— gelap.

.

.

Sinar keemasan yang merambat masuk dari celah tirai akhirnya menyadarkanku. Cahaya hangat yang menerpa wajahku membuat mataku perlahan terbuka, setelah beberapa hari tak sadarkan diri. Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh mataku ialah ruangan serba putih dan bau obat-obatan, sangat khas rumah sakit. Selanjutnya pandanganku tertuju pada ranjang kosong yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku berbaring saat itu. Terus memandanginya, sampai suara bunyi pintu yang terbuka menarik perhatianku. Sosok itu muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah datarnya ketika menatapku. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama sepertiku, layaknya pasien yang tengah mendapat perawatan. Tangan kirinya menggunakan gips, juga di dekat pelipisnya terdapat sedikit luka goresan. Untuk saat itu, mataku bagaikan berpusat padanya. Sejak dia berdiri diambang pintu sampai berjalan ke arah ranjang disebelahku, mataku terus mengikuti pergerakannya. Itu, seperti sesuatu yang membuatku hanya fokus melihatnya.

Dia cantik, benar-benar cantik. Rambutnya hitam panjang, wajahnya bulat dengan kulit pucat yang terlihat lembut ditambah dengan mata bulat besarnya merupakan perpaduan yang sempurna untuk dipandang. Hingga…kedua mata beningnya balik menatapku. Memperlihatkan pandangan terlukanya. Suara isak tangis tidak keluar dari bibir mungilnya, tapi lelehan bening yang mengalir di pipinya itu menjadi bukti bahwa ia begitu terluka dengan keadaannya.

Kesal, marah dan kesedihan itulah aku bisa lihat dari pancaran matanya terhadapku. Apakah aku pernah menyakitinya? Bahkan bicara dengannya pun tidak, tapi sorot matanya terasa begitu mendendam untukku. Sampai akhirnya aku tau semuanya, kenyataan yang merenggut orang terkasihnya karena kesalahan ibuku.

"Semua keluargaku meninggal karena kecelakaan itu"

"Hanya mereka yang aku miliki, dan sekarang aku harus sendiri"

Dia berucap sambil menatap wajahku dengan mata terlukanya. Seolah-olah ia memohon padaku untuk mengembalikan apa yang telah diambil oleh ibuku.

"Maaf…"

Hanya kata itu yang mampu kulontarkan dan meski kata itu terus kulapalkan ratusan bahkan ribuan kali, aku tau itu tidak akan membuat keadaan kembali seperti sedia kala. Tidak akan mengembalikan keluarganya yang telah tiada. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah berani menatapnya lagi karena rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam akan menghantuiku ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata sendunya.

.

.

"Hannyoung High School"

Aku berdiri di depan gerbang, dengan seragam khas sekolah itu. Mengamati murid-murid yang tengah berjalan melewatiku yang berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Sekolah itulah yang akan menjadi tempatku mengisi masa remaja seorang diri di Seoul setelah ibu akhirnya benar-benar memilih meninggalkanku. Hanya seminggu, ia merawat dan menemaniku di rumah ayah tidak lebih dari tujuh hari dan kemudian tanpa rasa kasihan dia meninggalkanku seorang diri. Meninggalkan seorang anak yang bahkan belum sembuh total dari kecelakaannya. Meski dia memberikan nomor telepon dan alamat rumah yang bisa kutuju, tapi sikapnya benar-benar menyakitiku. Aku merasa seperti seseorang yang terbuang. Menjadi seorang yatim piatu jauh lebih baik dan aku memutuskan menjadi seperti itu, tanpa kehadiran ibu.

"Annyeonghaseyo…Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

Aku masih ingat saat itu, saat dimana aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang murid pindahan di depan semua murid-murid kelas itu. Dan saat dimana aku kembali melihat sosoknya. Tuhan memang berkuasa dengan takdir yang dibuatnya sendiri. Aku kembali dipertemukan dengan dirinya. Apakah itu agar membuatku terus larut dalam rasa bersalah? ataukah Tuhan berbaik hati mengirimnya untuk menemani kesepianku? entahlah mungkin juga keduanya. Karena nyatanya meski aku menyukai kehadirannya disekitarku tapi sorot mata tajamnya selalu berhasil membuatku terpuruk dalam rasa penyesalan padanya.

_Ketika takdir membawaku kepadanya_

_Ketika kami bersama untuk saling menguatkan_

_Tidak ada yang lebih ku syukuri selain bertemu dengannya _

Musim salju, 2005

Hari itu, salju pertama turun. Meski butiran seputih kapas itu terus turun menambah intensitasnya, aku dan murid lainnya tetap memilih bermain sepak bola di tengah cuaca dingin itu. Salju pertama yang jatuh hari itu turun bagai penanda akhir dari kesepianku seorang diri.

"Kyuhyun-ah bisakah kau ambil bola itu?"

Seorang teman menyuruhku mengambil bola yang tengah menggelinding ke sudut lapangan. Aku tidak menjawab, lebih memilih mengejar bola tersebut agar tidak menggelinding terlalu jauh. Dia— Sungmin telah berdiri disitu, dengan sebelah kakinya menahan pergerakan bola yang tadi kukejar. Aku gugup? Tentu saja. Alasannya? Pertama, dia adalah sosok yang sedari awal kusukai. Kedua, aku ingin mengindarinya, tidak sanggup jika harus melihat sorot marah dan sedih itu lagi.

Namun, saat itu semuanya berubah. Dari kedua mata indahnya itu tidak ada lagi sorot dingin dan amarah ataupun kesedihan tetapi berganti menjadi kehangatan dan keteduhan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum padaku dan aku berjanji seumur hidup akan terus mengingat bagaimana indahnya senyuman itu. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanyalah membalas semyuman manis itu, tidak ada kata yang terucap. Baik aku maupun dia hanya diam dengan ditemani lengkungan di bibir yang semakin melebar.

Hari itu, aku merasa Tuhan benar-benar memberkatiku bak bayaran atas kesedihan ditinggal oleh seorang ibu. Mentari yang mulai condong ke barat dengan bias cahaya kemerahannya menjadi penanda waktu untuk mengakhiri segala aktifitas di sekolah. Seperti biasa, aku akan pulang ke rumah dengan mengayuh sepeda untuk mempercepat waktu tempuhku. Dan untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, ia kembali membuat jantungku berdetak tak menentu. Di sudut gerbang itu, ia berdiri. Menunduk dan menendang-nendang krikil kecil di sekitar kakinya. Dia indah, sungguh memikat. Aku mematung melihatnya, seolah semuanya diam tak bergerak dan hanya dia seorang yang memenuhi pandanganku. Dia menatapku, tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahku. Tanpa kata ia merangkul lenganku, mengajakku berjalan bersamanya. Lagi, tak ada yang mampu kulakukan selain tersenyum bahagia dan mengikuti langkah yang ingin dia tuju.

Musim dingin masih enggan beranjak pergi dan seperti biasa udara yang dingin menjadi pengiring malam kesendirianku di rumah. Malam itu, entah bagaimana caranya sosoknya— Sungmin telah berdiri diambang pintu dengan beberapa koper besar yang ia bawa. Masuk tanpa permisi bahkan mengabaikan aku yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tibanya. Benar-benar gadis yang bersikap sesukanya, dan aku menyukai itu.

"Bukankah membosankan mengabiskan waktu ditempat sebesar ini sendirian?"

"Mau aku hidup bersama denganmu?"

"Hm..?"

"Terlambat! Kau tidak akan bisa menentangnya Cho!. Kita akan hidup bersama,hihihi…"

Dia tertawa, sementara aku masih berkutat memikirkan semua tindakan dadakannya itu. Dan saat itulah aku sadar Tuhan mengirimnya untuk menemani kesendirianku dan begitupun sebaliknya, aku juga akan mengisi kesendiriannya. Kami akan hidup bersama dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Dia adalah Lee Sungmin dan aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dua manusia yang hidup bersama, yang sama-sama berbagi rasa disaat orang tercinta meninggalkan kami. Ya, hanya kami berdua…

Setiap hari kami selalu bersama. Melakukan hal-hal yang sama. Sekolah, memasak, mencuci, bermain, menonton bahkan menggosok gigipun kami lakukan bersama-sama dan untungnya kami tidak cukup gila untuk melakukan adegan mandi bersama.

Sungmin… dia begitu menyukaiku, lebih tepatnya suka mengggodaku karena aku tidak akan bisa melawannya, selalu menuruti dan menerima apapun yang ia lakukan padaku. Dia suka memandangi wajahku seolah olah ada sesuatu yang aneh disana dan itu selalu berhasil membuatku salah tingkah kemudian ia akan tersenyum bahagia. Ia tidak suka gelap, tak jarang diam-diam dia akan menyelinap masuk ke kamarku, memelukku dari belakang dan akhirnya tidur disampingku. Apakah itu hal yang salah? Aku rasa tidak, karena kami tidak melakukan apapun selain tidur bersama kecuali dia yang memelukku dan menganggapku seolah guling baginya. Kalaupun itu salah, tidak akan ada yang memarahi kami. Jadi aku rasa itu tidak apa-apa.

Kebiasaan Sungmin yang sangat kusukai ialah ketika ia mencuri cium dariku.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Hmm?"

Chup~

Sangat singkat, namun bisa membuat jantungku berdetak dengan abnormalnya. Aku akan selalu termangu dan dia akan tertawa lepas melihat wajah terkejutku.

Dan aku? Aku juga sering melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja aku selalu mencuri ciumannya ketika ia tengah terlelap, saat ia tengah menjajaki dunia mimpinya. Kalian bertanya alasan kenapa aku melakukannya? Aku juga tidak tau alasannya kenapa.

Di sekolah kami juga melakukan hal yang sama, terus bersama-sama. Duduk bersamaan, memakan bekal bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama. Aah untuk itu kurasa lebih tepatnya dia yang memanfaatkanku. Memaksaku mengerjakan tugasnya atau terkadang dengan sedikit rayuan, seperti membuatkan ramyun untukku. Dia sungguh manis ketika melakukan hal itu.

Membolos itu salah satu kebiasaan rutin kami di sekolah. Kami sama-sama membenci sekolah. membolos, berjalan mengendap-ngendap, dan melompati pagar sekolah hanya untuk bermain ke pantai itu hal menyenangkan yang kami lakukan bersama. Dan keesokan harinya kami akan berakhir di ruang guru bersama-sama. Mendengarkan ceramah menyebalkan kemudian dijatuhi hukuman, membersihkan toilet ataupun berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola berdua. Kami sudah terlalu kebal dengan hal itu dan kami akan selalu mengulanginya kembali.

_Bersama dengannya, sampai kapanpun itu takkan pernah ada kata bosan_

_Bahkan dikehidupan selanjutnya aku akan memohon agar tetap bisa bersamanya_

_Itu bukan sebuah kebiasaan, namun sebuah ketergantungan_

_Aku yang tak bisa tanpanya dan dia yang tak bisa tanpaku_

Musim salju, 2009

Hari kelulusan kami tiba, sekaligus menjadi bukti tiga tahun kebersamaan yang kami lalui berdua. Aku masih ingat hari itu, semuanya masih terasa jelas di kepalaku. Hari itu setelah acara perpisahan selesai, ia berlari dengan gembiranya ke arahku. Bibirnya tidak hentinya mengulas senyum. Ia menghampiriku dan memberikan karangan bunga berwarna ungu.

"Apa ini?"

"Tentu saja itu karangan bunga!"

"Kenapa tidak berwarna-warni seperti yang lain?"

"Karena itu cocok denganmu"

"Hn..?"

"Namanya Iris, yang berarti pelangi. Sama seperti sosok Cho Kyuhyun bagiku"

"Palliwa….! kita berfoto bersama Kyu"

Hari itu dia kembali membuat jantungku berdetak dengan abnormalnya hanya dengan tingkah manisnya itu. Dan satu lagi yang akan terus ku ingat bahwa aku adalah Iris— pelangi baginya.

Masa di high school telah kami lalui bersama, begitupun dengan masa di perguruan tinggi. Kami memasuki universitas yang sama dan bahkan mengambil satu jurusan yang sama. Kami seperti bayangan satu sama lain, terus saling mengikuti. Jika ada yang bertanya apakah kami tidak merasa bosan terus menghabiskan waktu berdua? Maka kami dengan kompak akan menjawab tidak. Karena itu bukanlah hanya kebiasaan tapi lebih tepatnya sebuah ketergantungan.

Kisah kami bukan hanya tentang kebersamaan, tapi juga ada saat dimana kami harus berpisah untuk sementara dan harus mengunggu untuk dapat kembali bersama.

Di usiaku yang ke 22 tahun. Aku mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti wajib militer dan aku tau itu adalah saat yang sulit bagiku ataupun dia, harus menghabiskan hari-hari selama 2 tahun ditempat yang berbeda.

Saat itu, ketika mengantar kepergiannku ia kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menangis dan itu sangat menyakitiku. Aku kembali membuatnya kesepian dan itu membuatku tidak tenang selama wajib militer. Namun dia selalu punya cara tersendiri agar kami bisa bertemu, bahkan walau hanya untuk saling memberikan pelukan pelepas rindu. Bahkan hari-hari yang berat di camp militer dengan ajaibnya akan hilang saat membaca surat-surat yang rutin ia kirimkan untukku.

.

.

_Ketika takdir mengharuskanku meninggalkannya_

_Adakah yang bisa meyakinkanku bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja?_

_Aku ingin terus hidup untuk menemani hari sepinya_

_Tidak bisakah seperti itu?_

Musim semi, 2011

"Kau harus segera mendapatkan perawatan"

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan mendiang ayahmu. Untuk itu kau harus segera mendapat perawatan"

"Seberapa parah?"

"Kau harus cepat ditangani, jangan membuang waktu"

"Aku bilang seberapa parah uisanim!"

"Stadium lanjut"

Hari itu adalah hari dimana aku mengetahui bahwa dalam tubuhku ini terdapat penyakit yang telah menyebar begitu lama. Penyakit yang siap merenggut hidupku. Itu sangat sulit untukku percaya. Tubuh yang selama ini kukira baik-baik saja namun faktanya menghianatiku. Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya? Bahkan ketika penyakit ini telah lama menyerangku?.

Hari itu…hari dimana aku harus mengubur semua keiginanku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Keinginanku untuk mengubah status kami menjadi yang sakral pun harus ku buang jauh.

Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Katanya keduanya selalu datang beriringan. Ketika kebahagiaan datang, maka kita juga harus bersiap menyambut kehadiran kesedihan. Namun, kenapa penyakit ini mesti memilihku? Tidak bisakah aku hidup hanya berdua dengannya tanpa penyakit ini? Hanya itu yang ku minta, aku tidak akan memohon untuk yang lain lagi. Apakah itu terlalu egois?

.

.

"Sungmin-ah.."

"Hmm? "

"Jika Cho Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pergi, apa yang akan Lee Sungmin lakukan?"

"Yakk! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani meninggalkanku"

"Sebelum kau melakukan itu aku akan mengikat tangan dan kakimu"

"Itu ide yang konyol"

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Cho! Kau dikutuk selamanya bersama Lee Sungmin"

"Itu anugrah, bukan kutukan"

"Lalu kenapa berkata seperti itu? Apa kau bosan?"

"Asal itu kau, selamanya takkan ada kata bosan"

Aku kira itu hanya percakapan biasa yang mungkin akan ia lupakan, tapi aku salah. Meskipun saat itu ia terlihat biasa saja nyatanya saat larut malam ia kembali mengulangi kebiasaannya masuk diam-diam ke kamarku dan memelukku dari belakang. Aku hanya diam, membiarkannya lebih dalam bersandar di punggungku. Namun saat itu pelukannya berbeda dari biasa, itu terlalu erat dan hampir membuatku sesak.

"Kyuhyun-ah jangan pergi"

Ia mengucapkannya dengan begitu lirih. Dan aku? Tentu saja menahan sesak di dadaku, bahkan jika aku sangat ingin terus menemaninya, aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk melakukan itu.

Kematian, aku juga takut akan itu namun kenyataan aku harus meninggalkannya sendirian adalah hal yang lebih aku takutkan. Aku ingin terus hidup untuk selalu disampingnya, tidak bisakah seperti itu?.

"Peluangnya cukup besar, kau pasti bisa sembuh"

"Kau tidak melupakan resikonya kan uisanim?"

"Aku tau ini berat bagimu, pertama ayahmu dan sekarang kau Kyuhyun-ah"

"Jika kau bisa memastikan tidak ada yang akan berubah padaku maka aku akan melakukannya"

"Itu diluar kuasa kami tapi kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik"

"…."

"Kami tau otak adalah organ yang sangat penting sekaligus begitu rapuh tapi kita harus tetap berusaha"

"Dan berakhir seperti ayahku?"

Operasi. Itu adalah langkah awal yang harus ku tempuh untuk mencapai kesembuhan. Aku bukan tidak ingin melakukannya, hanya saja aku begitu takut. 65 % angka yang mungkin bagi murid disekolah bukan nilai yang terlalu bagus ketika tercetak di hasil ujian. Tapi bagiku, itu adalah nilai yang menentukan keselamatanku di meja operasi.

Namun aku memilih tidak melakukannya. Kalian tanya kenapa? satu-satunya alasanku adalah aku sangat takut. Bagaimana jika 65 % itu tidak berarti apa-apa dan aku harus pergi tanpa sempat melihat wajahnya?. Bahkan jika operasi itu berhasilpun adakah yang menjamin aku akan tetap menjadi Kyuhyun yang biasa? Adakah yang menjamin tidak ada yang berubah pada diriku?

_Walau aku tak bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu_

_Memberikan segalanya dan mencintaimu_

_Meskipun itu menyedihkan, tapi aku merasa bahagia_

_Karena bertemu denganmu adalah anugrah bagiku_

Aku sekarat….

Penyakit ini telah menyebar ditubuhku.

Aku akan mati…

Sama seperti ayahku.

Sungmin-ah maafkan aku…

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dari kesembuhanku. Aku juga benar-benar akan merahasiakannya dari dirinya. Sungmin-ah maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Kau tau ? seberapa besar aku berharap ini hanyalah mimpi dan ketika bangun aku akan melalui hari-hari seperti biasa denganmu. Lee Sungmin aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan saat aku ingin mengatakannya kata-kata itu tetap tak bisa kuucapkan. Maafkan aku.

Cinta itu, tentang memberikan segalanya. Dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah memastikan dia selalu bahagia. Bahkan di sisa kehidupanku, sebelum aku benar-benar menghilang dari sisinya satu hal yang harus kulakukan ialah melihatnya menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya. Meski harus berperang dengan perasaan, aku tetap harus melakukan itu.

Sungmin-ah kau harus menemukan lelaki yang sehat, yang akan selalu menjagamu. Jika kau tidak bisa maka aku yang akan melakukannya atau semua ini akan lebih menyakitimu nantinya. Jangan khawatir aku pasti akan menemukan lelaki yang bahkan tidak akan bisa hidup seharipun tanpamu. Jadi bisakah kau memaafkanku karena tidak bisa menepati janji?

Sungmin-ah jika bagimu aku adalah bunga Iris— pelangi, maka kau adalah bunga Snowdrop— harapanku. Disaat kesendirianku, kau datang bagai harapan baru untukku, mengisi hari-hari sepiku. Sekarang biarkan aku menjadi pelangi pembawa kebahagiaan bagimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak ingin mata indahmu itu kembali menjadi sendu lagi. Untuk itu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya biarkan aku membahagiakanmu dengan cara seperti ini. Kumohon jangan menangis, maafkan aku. Aku akan menepati janjiku dikehidupan selanjutnya,hmm?

"Sungmin-ah saranghae….."

.

.

T.B.C

Annyeong saya nongol lagi,hehehe.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca n review, apalagi yang rela menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini #bow dan maaf jika ternyata ini membosankan n tak memuaskan, kemampuan saya Cuma segini doang,huhuhu

Chap depan masih Kyuhyun's story. Jika chap ini sebagian besar adalah pengembangan yang saya buat maka chap depan sebagian besar dari adegan di filmnya.

At last, bersediakah untuk memberikan tanggapan lagi? Itu penyemangat bagi saya^.^/


End file.
